


The Visionary

by sicklersstories



Series: The Lost World Poems [3]
Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: A poem dedicated to everyone's favorite Lost World scientist, Challenger!Originally written in 2003.





	The Visionary

~The Visionary~  
He came to seek what was lost,  
Fighting perils at all costs.  
His brain has saved them many a time,  
Even when things have been worked in rhyme.  
Returning to the London city,  
And excepting no one's pity.  
Science will always win the bout,  
Erasing even a shadow of doubt.  
He will triumph in the end,  
Bringing with him his new friends.


End file.
